List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
A list of pages that need to go on this wiki. Please remove candidates after page is created. 9th Street Gang; violent rednecks in Phoenix 10th Street Gang; gang in Buffalo 11th Street River Gang; gang in New York City 12th Street Gang; gang in California 13th Street Gang; gang in Florida 14th Street Gang; gang 17th Street Gang; gang Abu Gharib Prisoner abuses; event Abu Waleed, British Islamist extremist Adolfo Constanzo, cult leader Adrien Arcand; Canadian fascist leader Afrocentrism, black supremacy and false history and false ideology Agha Waqqur, robber Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr, dictator Alan García; President of Peru in second half of 1980s and from 2006 to 2011 Alejandro Toledo, Peruvian corrupt official and president of Peru (2001-2006) Aleksandr Dugin, Russian fascist political scientist Alminbar, website with anti-semetic pro-Hitler content Aloys Ndimbati, murderer American Third Position Party, white supremacy Andre Curry, evil dad Andrea Dworkin, misandry Andreas Lubitz, suicidal villain responsible for the crash of Germanwings Flight 9525 Andrew Engledinger, mass murderer Andy Dick, racist, drug addict, sexual assault, sexual harrasment, antisemitic, supposedly gave Brynn Hartman cocaine which led to Phil Hartman's murder, also a member of PETA. Andy Gipson; anti-gay and politician Angelo Buono, the other one of the Hillside stranglers Angels of Death, serial killers Anita Sarkeesian, bigot, con artist, and extremist Antihaitianismo, racist bias against Haitians by Dominicans Anthony Mercieca, child molester Antonio Lievano (SoFloAntonio), thief, liar, plagiarist Antonio López de Santa Anna; Mexican dictator Ariel Sharon, War criminal Armenian Genocide, self explanatory Aryan Nation; white supremacy Asa Coon, attempted mass murderer Assassination of Olof Palme, event Atomic Bombing of Japan, destructive act, necessary evil Austin Sigg, murderer Authoritarianism, action Bahar Mustafa, diversity officer from a university in London who is racist, misandrist, advocated genocide Barbara Opel, murderer of man with terminal cancer in 2001 Barbera Graham, robber, murderer, prostitute BareNakedIslam, islamophobia Beslan school hostage crisis, hostage taking, terrorism, mass murder, school shooting Bill Ayers, terrorist Bill Cosby, rapist, hero turned to the dark side Black Dragons, gang Black Guerilla Family, street gang Black War, genocidal war in Tasmania Bob Menendez, corrupt U.S Politician Bob Packwood, corrupt U.S Politician Bobbi Sue Dudley, angel of death serial killer Bobby Frank Cherry, racist Bohemian Club, private mens club accused of murder and human sacrifice. Brett Keane, hypocrite, bully, liars, greedy Bride Burning, evil action Brown Pride Family; racist KC gang Bruce and Joshua Turnige, bomber/mass murderer Bruce Ismay, coward and owner of the RMS Titanic Buffort Furrow, anti-Semite Byrd Dickens, man charged with child porn Calvin Murphy, molester Cameron Thor actor, pedophile, sexual assault Cannibals Carandiru Massacre Casey Anthony, Karma Houdini, drowned her daughter in a bathtub Cesare Borgia, Renaissance bad guy Champ Ferguson, War Criminal Charles Cullen, serial killer Charles Saatchi, abuser Charles Sikubwabo, murderer Charlie Green; Angry Grandpa's son and abuser Charlie Hebdo shooting, terrorist attack Christa Pike, murderer, destroyer of innocence Christian Slater, actor, assaulter Weston Chandler, all-around unpleasant individual Clara Harris, murderer Cleveland Torso Murders, unidentified serial killer from Cleveland, Ohio Cold War, event Colin Ferguson, Mass murderer Confederation of Conservative Citizens, racist American organization Cory Homertziem, cyberbully Craig Hicks, Anti-religious murderer Crystal Magnum, murderer Cuban American lobby; corrupt political group D-Company, terrorists Daddyofive; YouTuber, child abuser Daniel arap Moi, dictator Daniel McDonald, psycho judge Daniel Pantaleo, racist, murder, abusive cop Darren Wilson, racist, murderer, abusive cop Darryl Blue, evil bus aide and hatemonger David Berg, fanatic David Burke, murderer David Harris, cheated on his wife Clara for an ongoing affair David McGreavy, British child murderer David Rivera, U.S. corrupt politician Debra Denison, familicide Dennis DePue; murderer Derrick Bird, gunman who killed 12 people in Cumbria, United Kingdom in 2010. Devon Tracey, Youtube personality known as AtheismIsUnstoppable who doxxes individuals, even revealing their addresses to some followers (known as Flying Monkeys). He thinks all religious people are evil, especially Muslims and bans anyone on his comment section who disagrees with his views. Dietrich von Choltitz, Nazi Dowrism, violence against women by men filled with greed Dutch Schultz, gangster Dylan Quick, knifeman Ed Dahlberg; assaulter Edward I Longshanks, former King of England Edgar Steele; white supremacist criminal Efrain Rios Montt, dictator Elena Ceausescu, deputy prime minister of Romania Emilio Estefan, mobster music producer and Cuban dissident Emperor Yang of Sui, Chinese tyrant English Defense League, islamophobic organization Enver Ishmail Pasha, dictator, absolute evil, genocidal villain Erasure, discrimination against LGBTQ people Eric Williams, murderer Eric Luddendorf, True leader of Imperial German Government and Army from 1916-1918, Puppet master of both Paul Von Hindenburg, and Kaiser Wilhelm II, Karma Houdini. Erin Caffey, family murderer Ernst Röhm, head of the Nazi SA Eugenics, action Evan Spencer Abel, murderer Ferdinand Nahimana, hatemonger Francisco Morales Bermudez, Peruvian traitor Francisco Solano López, Paraguayan dictator Frank Farian, liar, greed, corrupt music producer Franklin Haughton, mass murderer The Fine Brothers, greed, copyright violation, liars Flogging, action Francois Tombalbaye, Chad dictator Frank James, gangster. Jesse James' brother Frank "Pancho" Martin, trainer of horse Sham, tried to cheat Rodriguez de Francia, dictator George Pierre Hennard, perpetrator of the Luby's massacre in 1991 Gerard Schaefer, policeman accused of murder Gerhard Thiele, Nazi/arsonist Ghetto benching, action Giovanni Ramirez, thug Gold-Digging, action G00ns, hacking organization Guiseppe Zangara, bounty hunter Grail Movement, organization Haj Amin al-Husseini, Palestinian rebel, Axis collaborator, and anti-Semite Hammerskins, racists Hassan al-Banna, Founder of the terrorist group "Muslim Brotherhood" Hassan Ngeze, propagandist and hatemonger Hastings Banda, Dictator of Malawi Hate Club, evil first graders Hecklers, anti-heroes Heinz Brandt, Nazi Hendrick Lucifer, pirate/thief Henri Christophe, self-proclaimed King of Haiti Henry Clay Frick, evil businessman Henry Lee Lucas, American serial killer Herb Baumeister, serial killer Herman Frank Cash, racist Hiroaki Hidaka, serial killer Hispanophobia, dislike/fear of Hipanics Hizb-ut-Tehrir, Salafi Islamist group Holly Harvey, traitor, murderer, mastermind Holocaust denial, event Horacio Cartes, president of Paraguay since 2013 Honorius, incompetent roman emperor Howard Schneider, psychopathic dentist Hubert Matos, Cuban terrorist Hugh Dorsey, told people to lie at Leo Frank's trial so he could hang him Hugo Chavez, Venezuelan strongman Ian Kevin Hartley, mass murderer Illinois Family Institute, terrorism Inquisition, event Institute for Historical Review, right-wing extremism Interahamwe, Rwandan Hutu paramilitary organizer IslamQA, website that is anti-women's education and women driving Ivar the Boneless, notorious Viking and commander of the Great Heathen Army Ivo Sanader, corrupt Croatian Prime Minister Jack Kervokian; assisted suicide therapist and anti-religious bully Jack Teitel, terrorist James Burke, gangster James Cummings, white supremacist, Nazi-loving husband of Amber Cummings James Huberty, mass murderer who killed 21 people at a McDonalds in San Ysidro, California James von Brunn, racist James Stacy, actor, convicted pedophile Jane Toppan, serial killer James W. Forsyth, Wounded Knee massacre perpetrator Janie Lou Gibbs, family serial killer Jarno Elg, criminal Jarvis Crittenton, basketball player and gang member, murderer Jayson Williams; cruel basketball player who murdered people Jean-Bosco Barayagwiza, hatemonger Jefferson Davis, President of the Confederacy Jeremy Strohmeyer, convicted rapist and murderer of Sherrice Iverson. Jew Watch, anti-semetic web site Jiang Qing, "Madame Mao" Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa, Brazilian thief Joe García; corrupt U.S politician Joey Buttafuoco, terrorist John M. Chivington, Sand Creek massacre perpetrator John Edwards, corrupt official John Geoghan, Sex abuse priest John Norman Collins, Michigan serial killer John Schertzer, corrupt police John Shrank; attempted murderer Jon Watson, Internet Related Villains, Trash-Talking Villains, Hero turned to the Dark Side, Completely Insane, Paranoid Villains, Abusers and Absolute Evil. Jordan Sheard; murderer/absolute evil Josip Broz Tito, dictator of Yugoslavia Joseph Christopher; racist murderer Joseph Stack, Murderer, plane crasher Josephine Gray, serial killing voodoo queen Jovan Belcher, murderer/suicidal villain/athlete Julian Knight, mass murderer Julie Hermann, abusive coach and athletic director Justinian II, authoritarian ruler Keemstar (Daniel Keem), cyberbully, racist, hypocrite, hacker, promotes doxing Kenneth Bianchi, serial killer and rapist, one of the Hillside stranglers Kenny and Sante Kimes, serial killers, con artists Kenny Christopher Glenn, cat abuser Khorloogiin Choibalsan, Mongolian dictator Kim Dae han, arsonist, mass murderer Kimveer Gill, school killer King Dessalines, dictator of Haiti Kwame Kilpatrick, corrupt former mayor of Detroit Kyle Aaron Huff, mass murderer Knife Rights, knife-toting fanatics who turned to the dark side Korean War, event Latrell Sprewell, NBA jerk and hatemonger Laurence Powell, corrupt official LeafyisHere, cyber-bully, hypocrite, liar Leigh Alexander, notorious bigot and bully Leland Yee, crooked, gun-running, hypocritical senator Leopoldo Galtieri, Argentine dictator and warmonger Lincoln Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician Lonny Rae, white supremacist Lorena Bobbitt, mutilator Lorraine Thorpe; murderer Los Angeles Riots, event Los Linces, gang Louie Sanchez, thug Ludwig Stumpfegger; SS doctor and co-conspirator in the death of the Goebbels' children Luis Posada Carriles, terrorist Lukasz Gottwald, rapist, sexual assault, sexual harrasment, liar< Luke Woodham, school shooter, murderer, animal cruelty Machine Gun Kelly, gangster Mahathir bin Mohammed; corrupt official Marc Lepine, mass murderer/misogynist Mark Barton, mass murderer Mark Williams, American hatemonger Mario Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician Marvin Heemeyer, destructor Matt Prokop, beats his ex-girlfriend Sarah Hyland Matthew Hagee, liar, fanatic Christian Mátyás Rákosi, Hungarian dictator Hernández Martinez, dictator of El Salvador Meir Kahane, terrorist Mel Lewis, racist American pastor Mega Killz/A secret Alt, cyber-bully, troll, Nazi, communist Michael McDermott, mass murderer Michael Savage, hatemonger Michael Slager, Killer cop Michael Ward and Kenneth Williams, murderers Michelle Bachelet, president of Chile (2006 - 2010) and (2014 - present) Min Chen, murderer Mining Accident, disaster MK Ultra, mind control group Mobutu Sese Seko, dictator Moldova police system, fearmongers Movieguide, hate website Muslim Brotherhood, political Islamist group Nader Shah, Persian ruler Nakoula Basseley Nakoula, fanatic Christian Narcy Novack, murderer Nathuram Godse, assassin of Mahatma Gandhi Nation of Islam, black supremacist religious group National Alliance, extremist Americans National Reorganization Process, Junta National Vanguard, racist nationalist organization Ne Win, dictator Nedeljko Čabrinovič, assassin and murderer Nehemiah Griego, mass murderer Nicolas Clux, cannibal Nikolai Dzhumagaliev, cannibal and rapist North Korea, monstrous country October Horse, animal cruelty Oda Nobunaga, Japanese warlord Omar Hammami, terrorist One L. Goh, mass murderer Óscar Elías Biscet, Cuban warmonger Oscar Rairo, attempted murderer Otto Albrecht Alfred von Bolschwing, SS captain and adjutant to Adolf Eichmann. After the war worked for the CIA Orlando Zapata, Cuban supervillain. Pan-Africanist extremism Paraguayan War, South American conflict Parsley Massacre, event Pat Buchanan, American racist Patricia Krenwinkel, American murderer, part of the Manson family Patrick Kearney, American serial killer Patrol 36, Israeli neo-Nazi organization. Paula Baniszweski, pawn, torturer, redeemed daugther of Gertrude Baniszewski Paul Denyer, murderer Peabody Energy, eco-terrorist company Perry Chadwick Vaughn, embezzler Pet the dog, villains doing legitimately good things Peter Bryan, serial killer and cannibal Peter Kurten, murderer Peter Lucas Moses, child murderer/absolute evil Peter Tobin, serial killer Petri gerdt, Finnish mall bomber Petro Poroshenko, president of Ukraine and war criminal The Pharisees, hypocritical group, conspired to kill Jesus. Plutarco Elias Calles, Mexican leader/ atheist militant Porforio Diaz, dictator PrincessElizabeth013/Erin Anthony, cyberbully, death threat bringer, hypocrite, and homophobe Provisional IRA, nationalist organization Radio y Televisión Martí, propagandist media Radical feminism, self-explanatory Rae Carruth, athlete who murdered his unborn child Rasheedah Smith, teen/murderer Raymond Felton, basketball player who attacked his wife Realengo Massacre, school shooting in Brazil Rebecca Felton, racist Reince Priebus, hatemonger Richard Baer, commandant of Auschwitz Birkenau Richard Colvin Reid, shoe bomber/ terrorist Richard Gale, bully, remorseful villain Richard Glücks, Concentration Camps Inspector Richard G. Butler, Aryan white supremacist Rob Miles, racist Francis Mone, murderer Robert Hitchens, Titanic quartermaster who refused to go back and save people in the water Robert Black, serial killer Robert Wayne Gladden Jr., gunman Robert Hansen, serial killer Roman von Ungern-Sternberg, Russian warlord and invader of Mongolia Rosemary and Fred West, serial killers Rudolf Höß, commandant of Auschwitz Birkenau Russell Wasendorf Sr., executive convicted of fraud Ryan Murdough, white supremacist Ryan O'Neal actor and abuser Ryan Riley, US Neo-Nazi soldier Ryandikayo, murderer School Shooting. Terrorism Sanurip, Airport shooter, mass murderer Salman Rushdie, prejudice author San Antonio gangs, gangs Sarah Johnson, killed her parents over forbidding her from seeing her 19 year old boyfriend Satan Disciples, gang in Kansas City Sawney Bean, cannibal Scott Roeder, murderer Sean Avery, athlete/bully Said Barre, Somali dictator Sureños Segregation, action Shaun King, hatemonger, liar, fraud, scammer, supremacist, fearmonger Sheikh Ahmed Yassin, Hamas leader Shiv Sena, fascism Simo Hayha, mass murderer Simon Bikindi, hate singer Skylar Deleon, murderer Skyler Page, sexual harrassment Sobibor, concentration camp Somali Pirates, terrorists Sovereign Citizen Movement, group Squeaky Frome, gangster Stacey Koon, brute Stanislav Galic, war criminal Stephen VI, Pope Stephen Collins, actor and pedophile Steve Brown Murder Case Steve Nunn, murderer Steve Wright, serial killer Steven Hayes, murderer Stuart Hall, cultural theorist Suzan and James Carson, serial killers Sulejman Talovic, mass murderer Tamerlane, Central Asian despot Teodoro García Simental, murderer The Beasts of Satan, evil group The Sinking of the RMS Lusitania, event during World War I. Theresa Knorr, delusional murderer, traitor, absolute evil Theodore Beale, known as Voxx Day, bigot and islamophobe who hates womens education Theodore Bilbo, racist politician Theodore Shoebat, Youtuber who wants all gays to be killed, actively calls for establishing a monarchy in the United States Thom7, cyberbully, liar, propagandist, slanderer Thomas Cavindish, pirate Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr., KKK Member Thomas Hurst, child murderer Thuggee, Indian cult/criminal gang Timothy Loehmann, child murderer, racist, cop Toddlers And Tiaras, child abuse Tom DeLay, corrupt U.S politician Tommy Lister, actor convicted of fraud Tonya Harding, skater who assaulted a competitor Treblinka, concentration camp Tsu Way Ming, Mass murderer, plane crasher Ulama, Abbasid religious extremists Unity Milford, racist VD-13, gang in Kansas City Valentinian III, Roman emperor Veronica Compton, would-be copycat murderer, in an attempt to free the Hillside Stranglers Vietnam War, event Vichy France, Nazi occupied France Victor Feguer, Iowa murderer Victor Salva, pedophile, sex offender, child abuser, film director Victoriano Huerta, Mexican dictator Vince Weiguang Li, Greyhound murderer Violence Against Women Virginia Abernathy, racist Volkert van der Graaf, murderer Warren Farrell, misogynist and hatemonger Wayne Treacy, teen/murderer Weather Underground, anti-Capitalism extremist group from 1969-1977 White Aryan Resistance, white supremacist organization White Citizens Council, racist organization William Calley, mass murderer/ war criminal William Jefferson, corrupt American politician William Joyce, traitor and Nazi propagandist William Spengler, arsonist, murderer William Walker, filibuster Woo Bum Kon, mass murderer The Young Turks, genocidal organization John Munyakazi Zhang Xianzhong, Chinese rebel Zoe Quinn, liar and abuser Category:List Category:Site maintenance Category:Image Needed Category:Article stubs Category:About Villains